bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Milcham Nova Arus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10556 |no = 1344 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 144 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 7, 31, 35, 39, 43, 50, 53, 56, 77, 81, 85, 89 |normal_distribute = 7, 10, 8, 8, 7, 10, 8, 7, 10, 9, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 7, 10, 31, 35, 39, 43, 50, 53, 56, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97 |bb_distribute = 7, 3, 10, 7, 6, 5, 10, 7, 5, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 16, 31, 35, 39, 43, 50, 53, 56, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101 |sbb_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 3, 9, 7, 5, 4, 9, 6, 4, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 7, 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64 |ubb_distribute = 8, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 7, 5, 4, 4, 4, 8, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 77, 83, 89 |ubb2_distribute = 40, 30, 30 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = After Arus and the princess were engulfed in a void that transported them to another world, they were finally able to face the demon behind the plot they had found themselves faced in. During the battle, the female knight and the disciple who had been protecting them came up with a plan to win the fight. The two ladies then smiled at each other, apparently vanishing immediately afterwards. The whereabouts of all these warriors following this event remain unclear, but their legend is still known by many demons. It warns against attacking unwary princesses, lest they want to incur the wrath of the knight of fire and his beautiful necklace. |summon = Shera, Belfura... Just watch, I won't lose anyone else precious to me. I'll protect her no matter what! |fusion = So this is the power of bonds. But I think I finally understand the meaning of true strength. |evolution = I refuse to lose her. She's the only hope this idiot has left! | hp_base = 5233 |atk_base = 2201 |def_base = 1640 |rec_base = 1868 | hp_lord = 6503 |atk_lord = 2685 |def_lord = 2006 |rec_lord = 2228 | hp_anima = 7395 |rec_anima = 1990 |atk_breaker = 2923 |def_breaker = 1768 |def_guardian = 2244 |rec_guardian = 2109 |def_oracle = 1887 |rec_oracle = 2585 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Brave Phoenix's Flash |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, considerably boosts critical damage, critical damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 2 turns & probable Def ignoring effect |lsnote = 20% chance, 100% boost to crit damage & fills 4 BC |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Slash Fortier |bbdescription = 15 combo Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge & considerably boosts BB gauge each turn for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 10 BC instantly & fills 4 BC/turn |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Phoenix Lord |sbbdescription = 18 combo massive Fire attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), fills own BB gauge to max & enormously boosts BB gauge & slightly boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = 300% + 700% x HP / max base HP, fills 10 BC & 8% OD fill |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 36 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Phoenix Flames: Arcturus |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, 3 combo massive Fire attack on single foe, enormously boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50% OD fill, 300% critical damage & 60% OD fill rate |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubbhits2 = 3 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 3 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |es = My Very Own Hero |esitem = Scarlet Necklace |esdescription = 20% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, max HP when Scarlet Necklace is equipped & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |evofrom = 10555 |evointo = 10557 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 10133 |evomats5 = 10191 |evomats6 = 10191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |notes = *''Milcham'' is a phoenix from the Hebrew Mythology. |addcat = Dragon War |addcatname = Arus 4 }}